


I Don't Do Compliments

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex in the Library, Supernatural smut, Table Sex, sex in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to compliment the reader, but it's difficult when she won't take a compliment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Do Compliments

“But it’s true, (Y/N),” Sam argued.  “You really do have the y/e/c eyes I’ve ever seen.  And they are gorgeous.  They go perfectly with your y/h/c.  It’s the perfect combination.  Put it all together and it adds up to one attractive woman. I don't think you'll have any trouble getting into the party.”

You rolled your eyes, trying your best not to scoff at what Sam was saying.  “Bullshit, you’re just trying to be nice.  There is no way I can get in a party full of models and actors. I won't fit in.  Not the way I look. ”

Sam rolled his eyes back at you. "Are you kidding me? Have you looked in the mirror today? Or any day for that matter?"

"You are full of crap," you snorted. "You wouldn't be saying this stuff if you didn't need me to go to that stupid party. You're only saying it because you want something."

Sam dropped the book he was reading to the table with a loud thump. “Can’t you just take a compliment, Y/N?” he sighed.

Actually, you couldn’t.  Whenever someone tried to give you a compliment, you got all weird and awkward.  It had always happened and no matter what you did or how hard you tried not to be weird about it, compliments always made you uncomfortable. Especially coming from Sam Winchester. You desperately wanted him to find you beautiful and the fact that he was saying nice things to get your help on a hunt irritated you. You wanted him to say them because he meant them.

Sam stared at you across the table and when you couldn't handle it anymore, you propped your book up and hid behind it. A few seconds later you heard his chair scrape across the floor as he pushed it backward and then the sound of his footsteps coming around the end of the table, right before he leaned against it next to you. A large hand reached over and yanked the book out of your hand, tossing it to the table next to his book.

You tried to glare at the huge hunter next to you, but it didn't quite work when you were currently at eye level with his crotch. In fact, you had to bite your lip to keep from sighing at the sight of his bare skin just under the edge of his t-shirt, above the waistband of his jeans. You dragged your eyes up, slowly grazing his body - the tight abdominal muscles, the toned arms and pectorals, the cords of muscle in his neck before finally settling on those gorgeous multicolored eyes. You suppressed another sigh and quickly looked away.

"Y/N?" Sam said, touching his finger to your chin and tilting your head back. "I think you're beautiful." He leaned over you, his lips just a breath away from yours. "Every single inch of you." His lips brushed across yours, sending a tingle straight down your spine. "Do you think you're beautiful Y/N?"

You shook your head, unable to speak due to what was suddenly happening between you and Sam. This was so out of character for the hunter that you didn't know what to say or how to react. It had never occurred to you that he might think of you as more than a friend and a fellow hunter.

While these thoughts were running through your head, Sam pulled you to your feet to stand between his outstretched legs. He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you close. His lips wound a path from your ear, down your jaw, across your neck and back until he reached your lips. He licked across them, urging you to open your mouth to him. When you did, he groaned as he slid his hands under the edge of your shirt and up your back. He pulled you flush against him and began exploring your mouth with his tongue.

Sam ran his hands up and down your back as he kissed you.  You feverishly returned his kisses, your hands tangled in his long brown hair. You couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, Sam stood up, lifting you off of your feet, his lips never straying from their connection to yours. He swung around and set you on the table in the spot he had just vacated. He pushed your shirt up and over your head, dropping it next to the books you'd been reading. He cupped each of your breasts in his large hands and ran his thumbs over the nipples still covered by your simple black bra.  You arched your back as heat flooded you, settling in the pit of your stomach.  

Sam’s lips scorched a trail down your neck, past your collarbone and to your breasts.  He slipped his arms around your back and skillfully unhooked your bra, freeing your breasts from the material holding them captive.  His tongue immediately swooped out and licked a slow, deliberate circle around the nipple of first one and then the other.  

“I think you’re beautiful,” he purred against your skin.  “In fact, I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  As he spoke, Sam pushed you backward until you were lying on the table and he was hovering over you.  “Tell me you know you’re beautiful, Y/N,” he murmured.

But you couldn’t speak, not when Sam’s hand was sliding down your stomach to the waistband of your jeans and unbuttoning them.  You moaned as his hand danced along the edge of your panties and then slowly slid underneath.  His fingers brushed across your rapidly dampening center, his touch feather light.

He captured your lips in his again, distracting you with his demanding kisses.  His fingers caressed your folds as he devoured you with his mouth.  You could feel his arousal through his jeans where his hip was pressed against your leg.  You squirmed, pressing against him with your knee, drawing an animalistic growl out of him.

Abruptly, he stood up and hooked his hands in your jeans, yanking them and your underwear off, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor.  He ripped off the thin blue t-shirt he was wearing and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his jeans.  He paused, his eyes drinking in every inch of your body.  You began to squirm uncomfortably after a few seconds, sure that he was judging every mark and bulge and line on your body.

Instead, he took your hand and pulled you up, his lips immediately taking command of yours again.  “You are so fucking beautiful,” he growled.

You finally nodded at him, the truth of what he was saying flooding through you.  How could you feel anything but beautiful under Sam’s rapt attention?

He guided your hand to his growing erection, placing it on the significant bulge hidden behind the buttons of his jeans.  He groaned into your mouth when you touched him.  Encouraged by the sounds coming from Sam, you undid the remaining buttons on his jeans, then slowly slid your hand past the waistband and into his underwear.  You grasped him in one hand, swiped your thumb across the tip and then slowly slid down his considerable shaft.  Sam moaned again and thrust into your hand.

“Sam, please...” you whispered, desperate to feel his hands on your body.

He pushed your knees open and slid both of his hands up your thighs, once again moving delicately across your folds, before slowly inserting a finger inside you, carefully pumping inside you until your hips were rising off of the table to press against his hand.  He quickly inserted another, sliding one hand under you to hold you as his worked their magic.  Soon, your hand on his cock was moving in time with the movements of his fingers inside of you.

“Y/N, I need you,” Sam panted.

You nodded and hurriedly pushed his jeans and underwear down past his hips, freeing him from the confines of his clothes.  You took him in your hand and guided him toward your entrance.  Slowly, Sam pushed into you, stopping every few seconds to allow you time to adjust to his considerable size, raining kisses over your face as he did.  It wasn’t long before he was fully seated inside you and then he began to move.

Each thrust sent a delicious thrill down your spine and heat pooling in your core.  At first he moved slowly, even delicately, until you were aching with need.

“Harder, Sam, please,” you begged.

He pulled out of you until just the tip of his cock remained in you, then with a heated growl, he thrust into you so hard the table moved several inches.  You screamed as his considerable length hit your g-spot and then you were hanging on for dear life, your nails digging grooves into Sam’s ass as he furiously pounded into you.  When he began rubbing your clit, you lost it, the pleasure exploding through your body, everything white lights and heat.

The orgasm seemed to go on forever until, with one final thrust, Sam climaxed, your name falling from his lips in a satisfied whisper.

He dropped his head to your shoulder, breathing heavily.  You ran your hands up and down his back.  When he finally looked at you, he had a smirk on his face.

“See, I told you.  You’re beautiful,” he chuckled.

You laughed with him.  “Okay, you win.  But I knew you were telling me that because you wanted something,” you joked, kissing the end of his nose.

Sam wrapped his arms around you, laughing.  “Okay, _you_ win,” he murmured before kissing you again.


End file.
